


Gordon, the Doomed

by Horatio_Von_Becker



Series: Hanged for a Lion [1]
Category: Twig - Wildbow
Genre: Character Study, I had more tags but I lost them so whatever, Teen and Up is accurate; the rape thing is just a worry of Gordon's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horatio_Von_Becker/pseuds/Horatio_Von_Becker
Summary: My take on Gordon's character, after a lot of time to think on info from the end of Twig.  Might be a prelude to my perennial stab at a Twig AU diverging from Arc 4.
Relationships: Gordon and Mary, Gordon and Simon, Gordon and Sylvester
Series: Hanged for a Lion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Gordon, the Doomed

Gordon was an experiment in collecting the best humanity could be, the strongest, the fastest, the toughest, and the most beautiful.  
But he was an experiment, and that meant he had to be subordinate to the doctors.  
If not, they would kill him. Or maybe they would lobotomize him, keep enough of him to stud and to take samples from, recycling what they could for the next generation. It would depend on what they could get away with.  
Which was why he was doomed from the moment Mary had let Lillian become a Lamb. Mary had a steel core and no sense of the danger, and there hadn’t been a way to convince her in time.  
(He still hadn’t told her; there was no sense to that now. Setting her sense of fairness against itself would destroy her, or possibly it.)

And he couldn’t tell anyone about this. The last time he’d confided in someone, Simon had nearly escaped, and then chose to return and be destroyed. It was the second-worst thing that had ever happened to Gordon, and the worst thing ever done to him by a friend.  
Simon had been a fellow inmate, an angry child, addled by Wyvern but that’d only made him angrier, although it had, eventually, also made him better at hiding it. Sylvester was a terror, the nastiest pieces he could hold on to while they wiped his mind and made him Gordon’s jailer.  
He’d kept things, enough to make Gordon stumble. The codes they’d come up with, both those the Academy knew and the ones they didn’t know about. The vicious sense of humor. The quiet soft spot for those smaller than him. But the anger was gone. Some of the habits were there, but they weren’t signs anymore; they no longer tied together. He was a stranger in the body of Gordon’s best friend, and he had just enough pieces that Gordon couldn’t tell who he was.  
It was frustrating.


End file.
